Un duro proceso
by LZ17
Summary: Algunas veces. Las emociones y los sentimientos solo son ideas mal formadas.
1. Reprimido

**Bien… Aquí estamos…**

* * *

Cansado. Adolorido. Y agotado. Básicamente. Hecho mierda.

Era la única palabra con la cual podía describir tanto su ánimo como su cuerpo.

No se arrepentía de tener saltar al peligro cada vez que tenía una vida en juego frente a sus ojos. Era lo suyo. Era su trabajo. O al menos, es lo que estaba aprendiendo y aspirando a hacer. No podía quejarse. Más aun al estudiar en una de las academias más prestigiosas y respetadas en todo el mundo.

Entrenamientos rigurosos. Estudio de calidad. Simuladores casi realistas. El lugar lo tenía de todo para prepararlo y afrontar el mundo de héroes que lo estaba esperando. Estaba encaminándose hacia su sueño.

Solo deseaba hallar una forma de poder relajarse. Descansar de la constante realidad que le obligaba a explotar su cuerpo cada vez que salía a jugar el papel de héroe.

Hallar una forma…

— ¿Oh? Buenas tardes, Deku-kun.

Para desestresarse.

— Acabas de regresar de tu entrenamiento. ¿No?— Pregunto la joven Uraraka quien se encontraba concentrada en su posición de loto, posiblemente relajando su mente del calor que se sentía en los dormitorios, hasta la aparición del peliverde.

— ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Quieres algo para tomar o comer? — Pregunto la joven acercándose, ofreciéndole la bienvenida a los dormitorios, teniendo una dulce expresión en su rostro. Tan dulce que hasta le parecía enfermizo. Siempre tan alegre. Tan efusiva. Tan noble.

— ¿Deku-kun…?

Tan inocente.

— E- E- E- ¡Espera…! ¿Que estas…?

Escucho hablar entre balbuceos a la joven, con un exagerado tinte rojo apareciendo en su rostro, al haberla envuelto entre sus brazos en un suave abrazo.

— Deku-kun…

Podía sentirlo. La suavidad de su piel. El aroma de su cabello. El calor que emanaba al contacto.

Era embriagador.

Sabía que si se quedaba por más tiempo abrazándola no podría contenerse. No podría parar.

"Al diablo."

Pero no le importaba. No le importaba estar en medio de la sala. No le importaba tener la camisa sudada. No le importaba los ruidos que venían del televisor que se encontraba encendido. No le importa el hecho de que la joven se encontraba temblando entre sus brazos por el tacto.

— Uraraka-san…

Solo quería relajarse. Disfrutar del contacto. Olvidar el mundo que lo rodeaba.

— Dek- ¡Ah…!

Pudo escuchar un dulce gemido de sorpresa escapar de sus labios cuando su nariz entro en contacto con su cuello, exhalando de forma exagerada, atrapando la dulce fragancia que desprendía su cuerpo. Un dulce aroma a té.

— ¿Q- Q- Que esta- ¡Hm…!

No le dio tiempo para hablar cuando su brazo derecho empezó a recorrer las curvas de sus piernas, sintiendo un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de la joven.

— Tan suave…

Y su brazo izquierdo, empezó a recorrer la suave espalda cubierta por una simple remera color rosado. Sintiendo la carne al tacto a pesar de la tela.

— De- De- ku… Que- Que…

Podía escuchar la voz de la joven jadear ante el movimiento. Se veía asustada y nerviosa. Más aun al tener ahora ambas manos recorriendo las piernas de la chica, haciendo círculos con sus dedos al sentir los muslos en sus manos.

Solo podía culpar en su mente a la joven por tentarle a hacer tales acciones. Después de todo. Tener un pequeño short ajustado, que llegaba a resaltar más que su traje de heroína las curvas de sus posaderas. Incluyendo esa pequeña remera de color rosado que hacía casi visible el sostén de la joven. Le instaba a destruir esa alegre e inocente sonrisa que le daba cada vez que lo veía.

— Uraraka…

Podía sentir como la temperatura aumentaba. Su cuerpo cedía. Y una extraña presión en sus pantalones de gimnasio aparecía.

— Deku…

Otro gemido más. Pero esta vez al tener su mano derecha sujetar el seno izquierdo de su compañera. Empezando a masajearlo con movimientos suaves y lentos. Mientras seguía disfrutando del dulce aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo, empezando a besar distintas partes de su rostro. Saboreando un extraño sabor a vainilla en su piel.

Frente. Nariz. Oreja. Cuello. La joven no oponía resistencia alguna ante sus movimientos. Es más. Parecía disfrutarlo.

— D- Deku…

Los movimientos seguían. Los gemidos y jadeos salían. Y la poca cordura que le quedaba empezaba a desaparecer.

El ruido molestaba. Por lo que con un dedo cargado con su poder, destruyo la pantalla silenciándolo para siempre.

La tela estorbaba. Y ya se cansaba de dar suaves ataques al rostro de su compañera.

— Ah…

Y de un rápido movimiento. Tomo el cuello de la remera de la joven. Rompiéndolo y despojándola de la prenda, dejando ver el color de su sujetador.

"Verde…"

Fue todo lo que pudo procesar su cerebro. Acompañado del enrojecido y sudado rostro de su amiga. Con algunas lagrimas escapando de sus ojos.

Era encantadora.

— Ochako…

Encantadora al punto de cargarla por sus muslos. Dejándola caer en el sofá de tres plazas de la sala.

— D- De- Deku…

Empezando a recorrer todo su cuerpo con suaves y rápido besos. Obteniendo varios gemidos por parte de la joven.

Cuello. Hombros. Brazos. Pecho. Abdomen. Piernas. Deteniéndose en la entrepierna para desabrochar el short ajustado, viendo que compartía el mismo color que la prenda superior.

"Verde…"

Manteniendo sus manos en ese suave y firme busto cubierto por la tela del sujetador que tenia deseos de arrancar.

Pero no quería. Solo por ver esa dulce expresión de miedo en el rostro de su compañera. Esa expresión que solo le incitaba a realizar las mayores barbaridades que nunca hubiera esperado hacer. Debía mantener ese impulsivo deseo de admirar a plenitud el pecho de Uraraka.

— Deku-kun…

Aun podía escucharla. Esa dulce y temblorosa voz que parecía desear que se detuviera de poder apreciar su cuerpo en su máxima expresión.

Pero…

— M- Más… De- Izuku…

En ese momento.

Midoriya Izuku.

Cedió ante los deseos de la carne.

Ante los deseos de sus hormonas.

Perdiéndose. En la piel de Uraraka Ochako.

* * *

No entendía cuándo o como.

Nunca era de olvidar cosas. Más o menos.

Pero al notar la ausencia del peso de su maleta en los hombros después de la hora de salida, se vio en la obligación de volver al salón para recuperarla. El viaje seria simple y sin muchos contratiempos. Fue lo que pensó.

Pero repentina fue su sorpresa al notar que no era el único en estar en dicho lugar al momento de entrar.

— Yaoyorozu…

Pudo ver la figura de su compañera pelinegra, quien tenía una larga fila de papeles en su escritorio.

— Hm… Ah. Buenos días, Todoroki-san… — Saludo la vice-presidente con una sonrisa al notar la presencia de Shouto en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Vienes aquí por tu maleta? — Pregunto desviando su atención de los papeles que estaba repasando con unos lentes para la lectura.

— Vi que se te había olvidado en el salón, por lo que lo guarde conmigo para que nadie se lo llevara. — Respondió mostrando el objeto en cuestión, dejando los papeles en su escritorio y dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba parado.

Shouto vio esto y empezó a acercarse queriendo reducir las molestias que tomaba su compañera por un acto tan trivial en medio de sus ocupaciones como vice-presidenta.

— Ah…

— Cuidado.

Pero fallido fue el intento al haber tropezado con una de las patas de los escritorios, sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a caer por su propio peso.

Esperando encontrarse con el frió concreto del lugar.

— Todoroki…

Solo pudo sentir una cálida y suave cobertura envolviéndolo. Mas el ruido de su maleta cayendo sobre las hojas, mándalos a volar en distintas direcciones.

— Yaoyorozu…

No entendía como o porque. Pero el hecho de haberse olvidado la maleta en el salón. Sería una de las pocas cosas que agradecería por toda su vida.

— Todoro-

Al tener tan cerca el suave y esbelto pecho de su compañera, empezando a acurrucar su cabeza hipnotizado por la suavidad que transmitía.

— To- ¡¿Todoroki-san?!

Podía escuchar la voz de su compañera hablar con sorpresa por su repentino acto. Siendo reemplazado por un sorpresivo gemido, al tener una fría mano izquierda sobre su muslo derecho, y una cálida mano izquierda frotando el seno derecho de su amiga.

— To- Todoroki-san… Hm…

Intento hablar la joven. Siendo ignorada al tener sus labios y lengua, saboreando la suave y pálida piel de su cuello que dejaba descubierta su estilo de cabello, dejando un ligero rastro de saliva en el recorrido.

— Yaoyorozu…

Empezando a descender de su cuello. Intento abrirse paso a través de la tela del uniforme hacia sus hombros. Despojándola de su corbata y desabrochando cada botón de la camisa de la joven sin su consentimiento. Empezando a saborear la piel expuesta, dejándose ver ligeramente el brasier de su amiga.

"Blanco…"

Inconforme con eso. Su mano derecha, ligeramente helada, se introdujo en la falda de la joven, desabrochándola y empezando a recorrer su cadera.

— ¡Ah!

La joven solo arqueo su espalda y mordió sus nudillos al sentir el frió tacto del medio albino. Quien ahora empezaba a recorrer la parte más caliente de su compañera con su fría mano. Su entrepierna.

— To- To- ¡Todoroki-san!

No entendía como. O porque. Pero escuchar esos gemidos y jadeos de placer solo estaba emocionándolo. Al punto de sentir incluso como su lado izquierdo empezaba a soltar pequeñas llamas de forma inconsciente.

Disfrutaba la suavidad de su piel. El calor que transmitía. El olor y sabor que lograba captar con su boca y nariz. Manzanilla y té negro. Que curioso.

— Todoroki…

Quería escucharla. Quería seguir oyendo su nombre salir de su boca. Quiera seguir escuchándola gemir. No importaba si alguien pudiera escucharlos o los viera hacer tales actos.

Un fuego interior había aparecido.

Por lo que un repentino click le vino a su mente. Al recordar algo que sus compañeros le habían enseñado que hacer con una mujer en momentos así. Al inicio sonaba extraño e inservible, además que inconveniente por mostrárselo en medio de clases.

— A- A- Aa… ¡Ah….!

Pero ver como unas ligeras mordidas en el busto de su compañera producían un extraño alarido de placer. Alarido que fue un deleite para sus oídos. Procediendo a seguir.

Busto. Cuello. Hombros. Abdomen. Bajando hacia las piernas, primero saboreándolas y luego mordiéndolas. Sentía como el cuerpo de su amiga empezaba a convulsionar a sus distintos ataques, llegando a golpear algunos escritorios en el proceso. Sintiendo las manos de Yaoyorozu tomar con desesperación al placer su camisa por la espalda. Lo que solo lo emociono aún más. Siguiendo con sus infames ataques a todo su cuerpo.

Todoroki se detuvo brevemente, queriendo recuperar un poco el aire, presenciando lo que había hecho.

La piel marcada. Su rostro sonrojado y sudado, con algunas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. El despojo de su uniforme de estudiante, preservando sus prendas íntimas. Y su cabello desatado por sus movimientos exagerados. No tenía palabras para describir lo que presenciaba.

Moviendo el flequillo de la negra cabellera de su compañera. Bañada con los rayos anaranjados de la tarde.

Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, su mente se nublaba y una extraña presión en el pantalón de su uniforme empezaba a crecer.

Solo podía quedarse viéndola. Admirándola. Ver cómo incluso en ese lamentable estado, seguía viéndose tan gloriosa y hermosa para sus ojos.

Frotando las piernas de la joven, al ritmo de su respiración. Decidió proseguir con su acto en búsqueda de comprender por qué realizar tales acciones le daba un extraño sentimiento de emoción y satisfacción.

— Todoroki… san…

Hasta que se detuvo a contemplar el rostro de su amiga, quien le daba una mirada llena de nervios pero no de miedo por lo que estaba por hacer.

— N- No te detengas… Shouto…

Podía sonar extraño decirlo ahora.

Tal vez era porque ella se lo dijera. O porque ahora le valía un cacahuate el entender porque hacia esto, y porque lo disfrutaba.

Pero solo había una cosa de lo que podía estar seguro.

Todoroki Shouto. No planeaba hacerlo.

Por Yaoyorozu Momo.

* * *

Otro día común y corriente.

Un día agotador más en específico.

Llegada la noche. Su único objetivo final sería el poder llegar a sus sabanas y caer en los brazos de Morfeo, y si es posible nunca despertar. Su somnolencia era tal, que ya había recibido advertencias de fijarse donde caminaba, chocándose con algunos muros en el proceso, pero aguantado el dolor.

No era ni consciente de la cantidad de pasos que estaba dando, o de su entorno en general. Pero utilizando la poca consciencia que tenía, recorriendo los pasillos, tomo el pomo de su puerta y se dirigió a paso tambaleante a su cama. Lanzándose de lleno a ella.

— ¿Huh?

Pero al contrario de esperar la suavidad de su colchón y sabanas.

— ¿Acaso quieres morir, Jaming Whey?

Pudo ver que se encontraba tirado de panza encima de Jirou, quien ahora le daba una obvia mirada de muerte.

Si bien eso lo había alertado de la amenaza presente. Había otra inquietud que tenía su mente.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo en mi habitación?

— ¡¿Acaso se te fundió el poco cerebro que te queda?! ¡Esta es mi habitación!

— ¿Eh?

Confundido por la respuesta de la peli morada. Se dio cuenta que tenía razón, los decorados purpuras, más los instrumentos del lugar le decían lo que era evidente.

Si bien ahora sabía que lo más inteligente que podría hacer seria disculparse y alejarse a paso lento del lugar.

— ¿Cómo sea?

Le importaba un bledo. Su sueño era su principal prioridad. Además, debía admitirlo, se sentía bien tener algo que abrazar que ya no sea su almohada por las noches. Volviendo a tirarse encima de la joven.

— ¡O- Oye! ¡¿Qué que crees que estás haciendo?! — Escucho a Jirou gritar por su repentina acción. No entendía de qué se quejaba si había una sábana bloqueando el contacto corporal.

— ¡I- Idiota! ¡Más te vale salir de aquí antes que-!

Actuando más rápido que su compañera. Atrapo uno de los jacks que iba en dirección a sus ojos con su mano izquierda. Empezando a frotarlo.

Pudo ver como dicha acción había traído un extraño grito ahogado de su compañera, a su vez que su rostro empezaba a adquirir un ligero tiente rosado.

— ¿O si no que Jirou? — Pregunto mientras seguía dando ligeros toques a las puntas y los bordes de los jacks, atrapando otro más que estaba por darle en su oído derecho. Girando su cabeza y atrapándolo con su boca.

— ¡Ah-!

Un repentino gemido había escapado de los labios de la peli morada, quien ahora se tapaba la boca con ambas manos por el ruido provocado, causándole una ligera risa.

— Parece que eres muy sensible con tus jacks. ¿No? — Rio con la boca libre al ver las curiosas reacciones de su compañera. Nunca la había visto tan nerviosa al punto de parecer una chica tan tímida. Era tan curioso que sentía como el sueño desaparecía de su cuerpo.

— ¿Veamos que pasa si hago esto?

— ¡O- Oye! ¡¿Que estas-?!

Poniendo el jack que se encontraba en su mano izquierda en la boca, con la punta de su lengua empezó a lamer cada rincón del "lóbulo" de su amiga, obtenido un extraño brinco por parte de ella.

— ¡Ka-Ka- Kaminari, detente!

Podía sentir como la cama empezaba a sacudirse por los movimientos de la joven, a su vez que empezaba a jadear por lo que hacía.

— Sí que eres una exagerada, Jirou. — Recrimino con una sonrisa de broma, viendo como el rostro de la chica tenía un increíble rubor en su rostro.

Pero antes de que pudiera escuchar alguna queja por parte de la rockera.

— ¡E- Eh…!

— ¿Harás lo mismo si hago esto?

Empezando a lamer su oreja, dando una ligera mordida en hélice de esta, o punta de forma urbana. Empezando a descender hacia el cuello, lamiendo la blanca piel de chica, despojándola de la sabana, dejando ver un pequeño short blanco con un top negro que remarcaba su poca proporcionada pero fina y delgada figura de la joven.

— Pero que tenemos aquí…

Apreciando su cuerpo. Empezó a recorrer todo la carne que no estuviera envuelta en esas delgadas telas.

Cuello. Brazos. hombros. Tomando ambos "lóbulos", que no oponían resistencia alguna en su intento al ser estirados, y siendo llevados a su boca, empezando a lamerlos. Levantando un poco su top, dejando los jacks de lado, dio ligeros besos a su vientre encaminándose a sus pequeños senos, cuyos pezones se ocultaban con la tela negra de su top.

— ¡O- Oye! ¡D- Deja de-! ¡O- O- O te voy a…! ¡Ah…!

Podía escuchar como las palabras eran cambiadas por pequeños gemidos ahogados en su recorrido. Sintiéndose un poco decepcionado por no ver otra reacción casi exagerada a excepción de lo que hacía con sus jacks.

— ¡Oh!

Entonces. Una pequeña idea le llego a su cerebro. O al poco que le quedaba.

Acercando su mano derecha hacia las pequeñas pero firmes muslos de la joven. Y poniendo otra en el seno derecho de esta. Comenzó a liberar una pequeña carga de electricidad a través de ella, empezando a mover sus manos a ritmo lento y constante en ambas partes. Mientras que su boca empezaba a besar de forma prolongada y profunda los hombros de la chica.

Esperando obtener alguna nueva reacción de su parte.

Y vaya que lo obtuvo.

— ¡A-! ¡Ah…! ¡Tu…! ¡Ah…! ¡Cabeza de-! ¡Hm…! ¡Detente! ¡O…! ¡A-! ¡A-! ¡Ah…! ¡Hm…!

Si bien sabía que Jirou tenía la capacidad de hacer bailar los oídos de muchas personas, tanto con su voz como con los instrumentos. Pero este pequeño concierto personal, era un deleite musical para sus oídos bastardos.

Empezaba a sentir otra especie de energía empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Casi como si una segunda personalidad lo estuviera atrapando y nublando la poca conciencia que le permitía mantener bajo control la electricidad que liberaba en el cuerpo de la chica.

Deteniéndose brevemente.

Viendo el sudado cuerpo, y ruborizado rostro de su amiga. Solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa de ironía al ver que su objetivo era irse a la cama a dormir. Acabando más exhausto de lo que hubiera deseado. Pero no se arrepentía. Había valido la pena al escuchar esa sinfonía de gemidos y jadeos desafinados por parte de la joven.

— Oye…

Le parecía sorprendente la resistencia de la chica, a pesar de verse tan cansada como el, podía sentir como uno de sus jacks empezaban a envolver su cuello, atraiéndolo de lleno a su pecho.

Sintiéndose confundido, vio una vez más el rostro de su amiga. Quien había pasado de tener el rostro de una chica nerviosa y tímida. A una aterradora sonrisa de depredadora.

Y conocía como eran esas chicas.

— Si sabes lo que te conviene… Sera mejor que sigas… Denki…

No había más palabras que escuchar.

No tenía ninguna queja que mandar.

Tanto por miedo y por emoción.

Denki Kaminari. Procedió según las órdenes de Jirou Kyouka.

* * *

Problemas hay todos los días. Eso era obvio.

Pero lo que no esperaba era que de un momento para otro. El picaporte de la puerta de almacenamiento se rompiera por el simple hecho de haberla tocado. Y teniendo ligeros rastros de ácido corrosivo en el pomo, daban indico de cómo y quién lo había hecho.

— Realmente no podías controlar tu ácido al momento de sudar. ¿No? — Pregunto Kirishima a su compañera pelirosa con la cual fueron enviados a guardar los objetos de gimnasia que habían utilizado para ejercicios básicos de entrenamiento.

— No es mi culpa... Más o menos… Sabes que sensei nos obliga a ejercitar demasiado, y a partir de ahí no sé lo que hago con mi quirk. — Respondió con un puchero la joven tratando de defenderse.

— Si. Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero ahora no podemos abrirla. Ya grite por si alguien pasaba por ahí, pero nadie responde. Y se me olvido mi celular en mi habitación.

— En serio… — Suspiro la joven. — Justo cuando se la acaba la batería al mío.

— Y eso que es nuestra última hora de clase. — Se quejó al ver lo extrañamente coincidente que eran los eventos perfectos para estar encerrados sin que nadie se percatar de su problema.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos? — Pregunto esperando obtener alguna idea de su compañera.

— ¿Y si lo derrito con mi ácido?

— ¿Quieres meterte en problemas?

— ¿Y si lo destruyes con tu endurecimiento?

— ¡¿Quieres meterme en problemas?!

— No… Claro que no…— Respondió la joven alzando su manos de forma inocente. — Pero alguien debe hacer sacrificios.

— ¿Y por qué yo tengo que serlo? — Respondió con una pequeña vena en su frente ante la resolución de su compañera, sintiéndose ofendido.

— ¿No es lo que hace un hombre?

Ok. Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Si bien era cierto que el sacrifico era casi una ideología impregnada en su cabeza con respecto a la hombría. Lo consideraba injusto ser el único damnificado en una situación que él no había provocado.

— Vamos Kiri…~ — Respondió la pelirosa con una sonrisa graciosa, poniendo ambas manos en los hombros del joven. — Solo era una broma. Tranquilo.

— Creo… Que tienes razón. — Respondió con una ligera y extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Eh?

Y tomándola de ambas muñecas, la acorralo contra una colchoneta que estaba recostada en uno de los muros de almacenamiento.

— ¿Q- Que pasa Kirishima? — Hablo sorprendida por la acción, sintiendo como intentaba liberarse de su agarre.

— Nada… — Respondió dándole una intensa mirada a su compañera.

— Solo quería demostrarte… Que otras cosas puede hacer un hombre. — Dijo en susurros al tener su boca tan cerca del oído de la pelirosa.

Y antes de que su compañera pudiera responder.

— ¿E- ¡¿Eh?!

Con su mano izquierda, empezó a acariciar uno de los cuernos que decoraba su cabeza.

— H- Hey. Para que me vas a hacer orinar. — Respondió la chica entre nervios al sentir su tacto.

— Realmente eres sensible con tus cuernos. Y yo que creí que eran decorativos. — Contesto ignorando la petición de su compañera, empezando a moverlos un poco siendo jalados también con la cabeza.

— ¿Ah?

— Decías que tu piel puede hacerse más resistente por la cantidad y la corrosión de ácido que puedes liberar. ¿No? — Pregunto mientras deslizaba su mano libre por el rosado cuello de la joven.

— S- Sí. — Fue todo lo que pudo escuchar por parte de la chica mientras procedía a dar una ligera mordida, para luego inhalar el aroma que tenía la piel desnuda de su cuello. Algo parecido al delicioso chicle, pero sudado.

— A- ¡Ah!

Un ligero gemido había escapada de su boca. Un gemido que hizo que algo se prendiera dentro de su cuerpo. No podía estar seguro de lo que era. Pero si pudiera compararlo con algo. Seria con la emoción que tenía al momento de saber que se acercaba algún combate de práctica.

— ¿He- Hey! ¡¿Qué estás?!

E ignorando las palabras de su compañera. Su mano izquierda empezó a acariciar su cabeza, bajando por su espalda y metiéndose dentro de la camisa de la joven, acariciando su espalda. Y con la diestra hizo lo mismo, pero esta se quedaba explorando el frente de la chica.

— Ki- Ki- Kiri…

Escucho como empezaba a jadear mientras tenía su mano derecha masajeando su busto debajo de la camisa, mientras la izquierda, al bajarle ligeramente el pantalón de gimnasia, se encargaba de recorrer las suaves y atléticas piernas de la chica.

— Hacer ejercicio sí que te beneficio. ¿No?

Con una ligera sonrisa, podía ver como el rostro de su compañera adquiría un notorio tinte rojo en su rostro. Y cansado de solo tener ese contacto con sus manos.

— ¿Kiri-?

Poniendo ambos brazos en los muslos, la levanto poniéndola contra su pecho como soporte, empezando a dar ligeros beso al vientre de la joven.

— A- ¡Ah…! ¡Ki…rishima…! ¡E- Espera!

Bajándola un poco. Utilizando su quirk. Rompió las telas de la camisa de gimnasia que rodeaba su suave busto, viendo el color que tenía el sostén de su amiga. Un contrastante rojo con su rosada piel.

— ¡Ki-! ¡Kirishima…!

La escucho gemir al momento de poner en contacto su cara contra sus senos, lamiéndolas y dando ligeras mordidas que era respondidas por ligeros jalones de pelo en su cabeza.

— Silencio…

Ordeno viendo por lo bajo el rostro de su amiga, empezando a dar rápidos besos al cuello y el mentón de la joven, mientras su mano derecha empezaba a acariciar el pecho derecho de la joven. Y su brazo izquierdo daba ligeros pellizcos al único muslo que sujetaba. Demostrando la fuerza y firmeza que podía tener con un solo brazo.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado. No fue consiente del tiempo que había transcurrido saboreando el rosado cuerpo de su compañera. Casi siquiera sentía sus brazos por el entumecimiento de haberlos manteniendo en una sola posición por un prolongado plazo de tiempo.

Deslizando a su transpirada amiga contra la colchoneta, la tuvo que sujetar al ver como ambas piernas de la chica temblaban, posiblemente por los múltiples pellizcos y algunas mordidas que le había dado en el proceso.

— ¿Ah…? ¿Ashido?

Pero antes de que pudiere responder, sintiendo como el brazo de su compañera lo había tirado contra una colchoneta que se encontraba en el piso.

Y desde esa perspectiva. Podía ver lo que había hecho. El sonrojado rostro de su compañera. Las ligeras marcas de sus dientes en su piel. El color de su ropa interior. Y algunos trozos de la tela de aquella camisa que a veces reemplazaba en los entrenamientos.

Ahora podía verlos con mayo claridad. E incluso podía sentirlo. Al tener en contacto el suave cuerpo de la joven contra su cadera.

— Ahora… Yo te enseñare lo que una mujer pude hacer. Kiri~…

Con la sangre hervida.

Su cabeza caliente.

Y su energía muscular casi agotada.

Kirishima Eijiro. Estaba a punto de recibir una intensa muestra de lo que podía hacer una chica como Mina Ashido.

* * *

Con el corazón a cien. El cuerpo sudado. La temperatura alta. Y jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

El joven Midoriya Izuku se había levantado de golpe de su cama, sintiendo como la energía del One For All estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo, en especial sus dedos, a causa del éxtasis y la emoción que le estaba trayendo ese absurdo sueño.

"¿Por qué…?"

Preguntándose de su propia existencia. De su propio juicio. De su propia moral. Tocando su rostro por un posible golpe de calor venidero.

"¿Por qué? ¿Ella…?"

Sintiéndose atormentado y culpable. Aguantándose algunas lágrimas.

A pesar de haber transcurrido más de 4 meses desde lo ocurrido. A pesar de estar circulando los inicios de su segundo año como héroes en formación. A pesar de ser consciente que lo ocurrido aquel día no era real.

De una u otra manera. Por más que lo olvidara. Por más que lo negara. Solo se sentía culpable. Enfermo. Asqueado. Y lo peor de todo.

Eufórico.

"Rayos…"

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar. Y menos para quedarse en su cama. Tanto al saber que eran más de las 5 a.m., muy temprano para despertar y muy tarde para volver a dormir.

Pero más importante aún…

"No de nuevo…"

Porque había un asunto urgente que atender en el baño.

* * *

Abriendo sus ojos en estado de shock.

Sintiendo una fina capa de hielo en la parte derecha de su frente, a la vez que un vapor liberado por sus gotas de sudor en su lado izquierdo.

Se tocó el rostro con su mano diestra queriendo regular su temperatura craneal. A su vez que la izquierda se encargaba de recorrer su cuerpo por los escalofríos que empezaba a sentir.

Se sentía agotado. Transpirando. Su aliento era visible entre jadeos para recuperar su calma.

"Yaoyorozu…"

Se sentía horrible. Sencillamente horrible y culpable. Culpable de tener esa especie de sueños. Culpable haber hecho todo eso en aquel sueño.

Pero sobre todo…

"Lo siento…"

Culpable por haberlo disfrutado.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que imaginarse tales cosas? ¿Por qué se sentía tan a gusto con tan solo recordarlo y soñarlo?

"¿Por qué…?"

No podía estar seguro. No podía averiguarlo. No podía comprenderlo. No podía ni hacerse la más mínima idea de todo eso.

Pero si había algo de lo que Todoroki Shouto podía estar seguro.

Era que mañana tendría que hacer una nueva remodelación a su cuarto.

"Es la segunda en este mes…"

* * *

Sudado. Sofocado. Y sorprendió por el repentino sonar de la alarma de su celular en toda su cara. Empozo a revisar sus alrededores enterándose que estaba de vuelta en su habitación, con todos sus objetos electrónicos encendidos.

"No de nuevo…"

No había necesidad de ser un genio para saber porque su cuarto se había vuelto en un extraño concierto desafinado.

Había vuelto a pasar. Nuevamente se había excedido mientras dormía.

Frustrado. Estresado. Tomando una de esas revistas prohibidas sobre sus sabanas. Ojeando una página al azar que mostraba a una sensual modelo pelirroja de grandes proporciones, con una mirada lujuriosa y un sostén que pedía a gritos ser arrancado.

"No tiene sentido…"

Solo pudo arrojarlo por la rabia a quien sabe dónde, escuchando como una pila de objetos puestos al azar caían estrepitosamente.

Poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza. Se preguntaba si era tan idiota como se lo decían.

¿Por qué no lo podía olvidar como olvidaba las lecciones repartidas en clase con facilidad? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía borrar ese evento de su cabeza al saber que no era real? ¿Por qué por más revistas que mirara hasta el hartazgo ella no desaparecía?

"¿Por qué?"

¿Y porque se sentía tan culpable y dichoso por lo soñado?

Simplemente. No lo entendía.

Pero ahora, debía desahogarse, en el único lugar que podía hacerlo.

"Al baño…"

Solo esperaba, que no tuviera que volver a lavar su pijama.

* * *

Sacudiendo su cuerpo como si se estuviera ahogando. Sintiendo múltiples capas de tela intentando restringir sus movimientos.

Con temperatura alta. El rostro sudado. Y el cuerpo un poco adolorido.

Vio que nuevamente se había vuelto a caer de su cama. Y nuevamente, ese estúpido sueño era la causante de dicho evento.

De dicha emoción. De dicha culpa.

"Hombre."

Restregando su almohada contra su rostro. Empezó a dar fuertes cabezazos contra el piso de su cuarto. Esperando que algunos de esos golpes le diera algún extraño ataque de amnesia con tal de olvidar todo lo sentido con aquel loco sueño, y si era posible, también sobre lo ocurrido con en dicha habitación.

"Esto apesta."

Pero no podía. No sería fácil de olvidarlo. Pero al menos quería ignorarlo. Pero por más entrenamientos que realizará. Por más golpes que recibirá en sus entrenamientos.

El constante miedo a dormir se hacía presente. Miedo al volver a sentir el placer de aquel sueño absurdo. A su vez que el miedo de sentirse como una peste por hacer tales cosas a una chica a la cual admiraba y respetaba como heroína.

Simplemente era impensable y estúpido, pensar en una posibilidad como esa.

Pero sabía que no había nada que hacer. Más que solo relajarse y darse una buena ducha al ver que ahora estaba despierto.

Por lo que debía aprovechar la mañana. Fuese como fuera.

* * *

 ***Suspiroooooooooo***

 **En cierta forma. Me sorprende que aun siga vivo después de hacer esto. Soy más del tipo cursi y diabético con este género. Y es mi primera vez haciéndolo, por lo que no estoy muy seguro si lo hice bien.**

 **¿Y vaya forma de iniciar no lo creen?**

 **Si bien esto obviamente causara alguna especie de expectativa o euforia por lo que va a venir.**

 **Déjenme destrozarlas antes de tiempo.**

 **Esto no tratara completamente sobre estos temas. Lo siento.**

 **Solo quería iniciar como una práctica ante estos temas. Por lo que esto podría ser más como un prólogo que un capitulo. Pero en si también afectara un poco en la historia.**

 **Aunque tal vez tenga planeado subir el ranking en algún momento del fic, por algunas escenas un tanto explicitas que intento poner en el desarrollo de la historia, y necesariamente no incluyen este tipo de escenas. Pero ya veremos.**

 **En fin.**

 **Y si lograste leer hasta aquí.**

 **Espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado y que dejes una review si hubo algo que te gusto o no te gusto.**

 **P.D: Por alguna razón. Mientras pensaba en el desarrollo de este fic. Lo único que me llegaba a mi mente era: "Tendré que decirle adiós a estas manos."**

 **En fin. Espero que tengan un buen día.**

 **Muchas gracias por su atención.**

 **¡PLUS ULTRA!**


	2. Otra mañana de escuela

Lunes en la mañana a mediados de enero.

Lo que daba inicio a una nueva semana de estudios.

El sol brillaba desde el azulado cielo ausente de nubes. Los pájaros empezaban a tocar su trino brindando un relajado ambiente. Y el viento mecía las hojas de los verdes arboles al ritmo de un corazón saludable.

Y entre ese calmado ambiente, se podía ver a un joven peliverde trotando en el árido terreno que tenían como pista de carrera al lado de los dormitorios.

Midoriya Izuku, más conocido como Deku. Se encontraba en su típica sesión de entrenamiento matutino para fortalecer la resistencia y velocidad que podía alcanzar su cuerpo sin necesidad de utilizar su quirk. Llegando a superar su antiguo récord de 6 vueltas de 1 kilómetro recorridas en un corto plazo de tiempo sin necesidad de usar su quirk. Llegando a ser esta su número 7.

"Sie...te."

Si había algo que le gustaba hacer al joven Midoriya, era el ejercicio. No solamente era una actividad fundamental para poder dominar en mayor medida su casi incontrolable y autodestructivo quirk. También le permitía tener la mente lo suficientemente despejado para que sus ideas y pensamientos pudieran liberarse. Era casi terapéutico. Por lo que cuando llegaba a tener algún inconveniente o alguna idea que lo estuviera atormentando.

El ejercicio, más específico el trotar. Le permitían poder tomar las cosas con mayo calma y razonamiento al momento de pensar.

"Deku…"

O eso era lo que deseaba. Al ver como repentinamente el número 7 de su vuelta, se había vuelto en una extraña expresión de miedo gustoso, siendo el rostro de su compañera Ochako la representante de dicho gesto.

Perdiendo el equilibrio en el siguiente paso, por quinta vez, empezando a rodar por todo el piso del terreno, acabando de espaldas contra el sucio piso con ambas manos sobre su rostro.

No era porque la agradable luz del sol le estuviera dando de lleno la cara.

— ¿Otra vez…?

Solo era por la vergüenza y culpa que sentía al ver como las extrañas ilusiones de ese sueño regresaban como abejas a la miel.

Simplemente no tenía sentido. No había nada que recordar. Nada que procesar. Aquellas palabras soltadas en dicho momento, no eran nada más que un erradico pensamiento provocado por los estímulos de dichas velas. No había necesidad de tomárselo en serio. No debía. No podía sentir nada más que amistad cada vez que pensaba en ella.

— ¿Por qué… ella…?

— ¿Midoriya?

Y tanto como obra del destino o un deseo involuntario.

— ¿Kirishima-kun?

Pudo ver como los parados mechones pelirrojos de su compañero masculino, Kirishima Eijiro, bloqueaban la luz del sol que no molestaba a la vista.

— No es normal de ti estar tirado en el piso. ¿Lo sabias?

— Lo siento, creo que me volví a tropezar.

— Eso no sorprende. — Comento Eijiro sin ofender.

— Bien… — Y Midoriya tomando un impulso hacia atrás, utilizando su espalda como resorte, dio un brinco que le permitió a sus pies tocar el piso, irguiendo su cuerpo completamente.

— ¿Sucedió algo Kirishima-kun? Mayormente te reúnes con Kacchan, Sero o Kaminari. — Pregunto Izuku al recordar el curioso círculo de amistad que tenía el pelirrojo, aun sorprendiéndose y sacando infinidad de teorías de como un joven como él podía ser un buen amigo, o incluso ser reconocido por el rubio explosivo.

— Oye, mi vida escolar no gira solo con ellos, sabes. — Respondió en un tono de broma que el joven se lo tomo en serio.

— Lo siento.

— No. No. Tranquilo. — Respondió calmando a su amigo, para luego cambiar de tema.

— Solo había escuchado por parte de Iida que se preguntaba dónde estabas, ya que se les estaba haciendo tarde para que lleguen a su hora habitual al salón. Y como te vi correr alrededor del patio decidí avisarte.

— Espera. ¿Qué hora es? — Pregunto el joven sintiéndose nervioso al escuchar el mensaje de su compañero.

— Como 30 minutos para las 8. — Respondió revisando la hora en su celular.

Y el joven Midoriya, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, observo que tenía puesta su ropa deportiva, con el cuerpo sudado, y recordando que aún no había desayunado.

— ¡Rayos! — Exclamo sorprendido al ver cómo había perdido la noción del tiempo debido al constante ejercicio y extraños pensamientos que lo atacaban.

— ¡Media hora para bañarme, alistarme y desayunar! ¡Gracias por el aviso Kirishima-kun! ¡Te debo una! — Y como si de una fémina se tratase, se despidió con un grito al aire seguido de un haz de luz verde en el camino por las prisas.

Dejando en completa soledad en el terreno al pelirrojo, quien ahora tenía una sonrisa con una mano alzada en forma de despedida por el manojo de nervios que algunas veces era el peliverde.

Y viendo que ya quedaba poco para que el tiempo de la campana sonara, camino con dirección a la entrada externa de los dormitorios con dirección a su salón.

— ¿Uh?

Hasta que su vista fue atrapada por una ráfaga de viento que llevaba volando consigo un mar de pétalos rosados, recorriendo el llano y árido terreno teniendo un notable contraste con el fondo verde que tenían. Y llegando algunos a caer sobre sus afilados mechones.

"Es cierto, hoy están floreciendo lo pétalos de sakura" Recordó al ver el color de dichas hojas, tomando una de ellas sobre su cabello, sonriendo con nostalgia por recordar el ambiente de su entrada a su academia de los sueños.

"Kiri~"

Desafortunado era el hecho que también traía aquellas memorias que solo llegaban a calentar su cara más de lo esperado. Sintiéndose irritado y molesto por ese extraño calor en su rostro, y esos desagradables escalofríos en su cuerpo.

"Maldición…"

Se quejó mentalmente sacudiendo su cabeza, aplastando inconscientemente el pétalo que tenía entre sus dedos, volviéndolo a dejar libre por el aire. Queriendo evitar algún otro pensamiento o recuerdo involuntario como ese.

Y como gracia divina. O una increíble coincidencia.

"Solo olvídalo."

Ambos jóvenes compartieron la misma idea que se habían ordenado desde que aquellos sueños atacaban a su mente.

Queriendo ignorarlo. Queriendo olvidarlo.

Esperando volver a pisar tierra. Y regresar a su cotidianidad. Una vez más.

* * *

En uno de los pasillos de la U.A., en medio de un mar de alumnos que se dirigían con sueños y esperanzas puestas en sus corazones a los salones.

— Ya es la sexta vez en esta mañana.

El joven Denki Kaminari se encontraba caminando entre el sueño y la realidad con los ojos entreabiertos y sus cabellos desalineados, junto a una caja de jugo de naranja que sujetaba débilmente entre sus manos.

— Lo siento Shinsou. — Se disculpó ante el muchacho de cabellos morados por sus constantes y sonoros bostezos.

— Este cuerpo solo hace lo que quiere.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir volviendo a tomar otro sorbo de su jugo, esperando que el ácido cítrico del contenido le despertara los sentidos. Dejando un silencio tan sepulcral, que para el joven Shinsou le era muy antinatural conociendo lo conversador que era el rubio desde el primer año.

— Lo mejor sería si fueras al baño y te refrescaras con el agua. No quiero escuchar nuevamente tus ronquidos en medio de clases. — Le sugirió/ordeno al joven para que al menos se pudiera mostrar presentable en el salón, al ver como desde la mañana en los dormitorios tenía una cara de maratón de películas. Malas películas.

— Si mamá… — Respondió, sin saber lo que decía, entre bostezos dirigiéndose al baño de los hombres aun con la caja de jugo en la boca tomada por el sorbete.

Empezando a enjuagar sus manos, dejando de lado su caja a pocos mililitros de vaciarse. Empezó a mojar su cabeza y cabello en el fregadero del baño.

"Aun huele a lavanda." Pensó al oler levemente sus manos después de haber mezclado el agua con su cabello, sintiendo algunas gotas de agua deslizarse sobre su cuello. Tomando una toalla de papel al lado de fregadero, empezando a secar sus manos, y con varias otras su cabello.

Viendo nuevamente el espejo para arreglar su cabello.

— ¿Huh?

Pudo ver como en la reflectante superficie cristalina, un punto morado se hacía presente sobre un haz de luz reflejada.

"Denki."

Tanto por la familiaridad, como un repentino recuerdo puesto por dicho color, giro su cabeza a pesar de saber que era imposible que su compañera pudiera confundirse a que baño ingresar. Por más apariencia masculina que tuviera.

Pero tanto de aliviado como desconcertado, pudo ver que solo era un dúo de estudiantes que no cruzaban más de primer año, donde, coincidentemente, uno de ellos tenía casi el mismo color que su compañera.

E ignorando al dúo entrante, solo siguió secándose las manos y el cabello, preguntándose porque esperaría a que una joven como ella cometiera un error tan estúpido como ese.

Después de todo, ella no era un Kaminari.

"Espera. Eso ofende."

Y finalizando con sacudida a su cabeza, como si de un perro después de la ducha se tratase. Solo pudo suspirar sintiéndose como nuevo, a pesar de saber que duraría pocos minutos, estaba feliz de haber podido dejar que su mente se distrajera con algo más que no fuera el salón, la escuela, el sue-

"Ok. Detengámonos ahí." Finalizo con una cachetada para asegurarse.

Con la cara fresca, y con su caja de jugo nuevamente en su boca, empezó a salir del baño con dirección a aquella sala de tortura llamada salón de clases.

— ¿Has escuchado? El marimacho de segundo año lo ha vuelto a hacer.

Pero se vio obligado a detenerse cerca de la salida del cuarto.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Dicen que le ha vuelto a gritar a unas kouhai de primer año. Que cruel.

— Espera. ¿Te refieres a la chica con apariencia de chico?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Era una chica? ¿Creí que era un travestí?

— Bueno… No lo sé… Pero parecía un buen sujeto en ese concierto que nos mostraron en el vídeo de las memorias de la academia.

— Tal vez la fama se le subió a la cabeza. Escuche que algunas le pedían autógrafos hasta el cansancio. Incluso algunas chicas se le declaraban sin saber que era una chica.

— Aunque no la culpo. Con esa figura de tabla, quien no la confundiría con un hombre. ¿No?

— Cierto…

Y en medio de las ahogadas risas que daba el dúo de primer año que hablaban en medio de los orinales.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Jugo de naranja?

— ¡¿Quién tiro esto?!

— ¡Mis pantalones!

Sabía que era infantil. Que fue estúpido. Y que tiro un octavo de 200 yenes al tacho.

Pero…

— Estos jóvenes de ahora. Ya no saben lo que es respetar.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, sintiéndose tan hipócrita e aumentando el ritmo de sus pasos para llegar a tiempo a clases. Sintiéndose más irritado que antes.

— Shinsou se va a enojar.

* * *

La comunicación no era lo suyo. Eso lo sabía. Aunque con al finalizar su primer año en la U.A. Sabía que la comunicación seria vital en su trabajo como héroe. Por lo que al menos hacia el intento en mantener una conversación. O al menos iniciar una charla con alguien que se viera dispuesto.

Pero…

— ¡Por favor! ¡¿Saldrías conmigo?!

Aun no entendía como por cuarta vez en este mes. En uno de los tantos pasillos de la U.A. Una desconocida de primer año, lo había interceptado en su camino al salón de clases, junto a una caja roja y una carta con tantos decorados rosadas que se preguntaba si había alguna especie de epidemia con las mujeres sobre el color rosa. Al menos cuando el escribía las suyas no había demasiadas. Excepto en el sobre.

— Yo… No puedo… — Intento hablar queriendo evitar tener otra charla extraña con una desconocida más.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?!

Pero la fuerza de las palabras que soltaba la joven lo había dejado un poco aturdido.

— ¡¿Es porque no soy linda para ti?! ¡¿Porque mi habilidad no es buena?! ¡¿Acaso por que las galletas que dejaba en tu casillero estaban horribles?!

"¿Eran suyas? Creí que eran la de la semana pasada." Pensó sin malicia alguna, al recordar como dichos aperitivos seguían apareciendo después de una extraña declaración cerca del baño de hombres.

Pero dejando ese pensamiento de lado. Sabía que tenía que dar alguna respuesta lo suficientemente eficaz para poder alejarla.

Y dando un suspiro.

— ¡¿Es por qué tienes a otra chica?!

Solo pudo sentir como el aire en sus pulmones se habían atorado por su garganta. Tosiendo ligeramente para poder liberarlo.

No porque las palabras lo hubieran tomado por sorpresa.

"Shouto."

Solo era por el simple hecho de querer dejar de ver aquel rostro que sabía que no estaba hay. Por mas parecida que fuera la joven en apariencia. Sabia que no debía confundirlas.

"No. No es nada. Nada. No está ahí."

Por lo que aclarando su garganta. Mantuvo su semblante serio.

— No creo que no seas linda. Pienso que te ves bien, con esos broches en tu cabello negro. No sé cuál es tu habilidad, pero sería interesante verla algún día para practicar. Y nunca dije que tus galletas sabían horribles. En realidad, eran muy deliciosas, pero eran demasiadas que tuve que invitarles a algunos compañeros. Además, estamos en grados distintos y no sé quién eres. Y…

Y solo se atrevió a ser directo. Directo al punto de responder de forma literal cada pregunta que le había lanzado.

— Eh… Oye. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Lo malo era el non haberse percatado del terrible colapso mental que le había dado a la joven. Quien solo tenía una extraña sonrisa en su acalorado rostro, balbuceando un montón de incoherencias que no podía escuchar.

"¿Por qué se quedó callada? ¿Creí que quería que le respondiera?" Pensó confundido al ver como un silencio incomodo los rodeaba.

— Bien… Si ya no tienes nada más que decir… Espero que lo comprendas. Y discúlpame. Tengo que irme al salón ahora.

Y dando la vuelta completa, viendo que no obtendría nada por parte de la joven.

— Al menos… — Hasta que escucho algunas palabras por parte de la chica. — Podrías llevarte estas… Por última vez.

Y dando un suspiro de ligero cansancio.

— Por supuesto. Muchas gracias. — Se despido de la chica que posiblemente no volvería a ver. Al igual que las otras de antes. Dando una pequeña sonrisa por los aperitivos.

— ¡¿Seiyi?! ¿Responde? ¡Oye!

— Estoy viendo una luz… Y es muy hermosa…

— ¡Qué alguien llame a la enfermera! ¡Se nos va!

— No me molesten…

Y dejando de lado el pequeño drama en los pasillos. El joven Todoroki solo pudo ver nuevamente la caja roja con forma de corazón que le había dado, recordando el característico color rojo del traje de su compañera. Desviando la mirada como si estuviera ahí.

"No es nada Shouto. Nada. No…"

Y atrapado en ese pequeño mantra mental.

— Ah. Lo siento, Todoroki-san.

No se percató de la presencia de una persona que se había chocado por un costado suyo. Perdiendo el agarre que tenía de la caja.

— ¿Eh?

Vio a una joven con el cabello naranja atado en forma de cola de caballo, arrodillada en el piso recogiendo el contenido de la caja, que resultaron ser chocolates más que galletas.

— Lo siento… — Intento disculparse sin recordar el nombre de la persona que estaba recogiendo los chocolates. Arrodillándose también para al menos compensar el hecho de no saber su nombre.

— Itsuka.

— ¿Eh?

— Itsuka Kendo. De la clase 2-B. — Respondió la joven viendo como el chico tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si se reprochara el hecho de desconocer su nombre.

— Ahora lo recuerdo. —Produciendo un pequeño click en el cerebro de Todoroki. — Tú peleaste contra Yaoyorozu en los entrenamientos prácticos.

— Si. Es bueno que recuerdes eso. — Respondió la peli naranja tapando la caja y entregándosela al joven perteneciente.

— Lamento mi tropiezo. No prestaba atención por el pequeño drama que había al frente. Pero también deberías ver por donde caminas, no es normal no tener la mirada por donde vas.— Confeso queriendo disculparse con el involucrado, y reprimiéndolo por su error.

— ¿Drama? — Aunque obteniendo una respuesta diferente al involucrado.

— Si. Se ve que estás haciendo de la tuyas. ¿No Todoroki-san? — Bromeo un poco dándole un ligero golpe en su hombro. Dejando un poco confundido pero no incomodo al joven.

— Lo siento. Por el contacto. — Se disculpó tan rápido como alejo su mano, al enterarse que se había dejado llevar por la emoción del ambiente.

— No. No te disculpes, soy yo quien debería hacerlo por no prestar atención a donde iba. — Respondió sintiéndose un poco exaltado por un error tan absurdo.

— Bien. No te preocupes por eso. Yo ya me iba con dirección mi salón. Y a detener ese pequeño desastre. Mándale saludos a Yaoyorozu-san de mi parte. — Finalizo la joven despidiéndose del muchacho.

— Espera. — Hasta que escucho el llamado del joven.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Toma. — Sintiéndose ligeramente sorprendida, al ver como el considerado iceberg andante le entregaba la caja de chocolates que habían recogido.

— No me lo estás dando por que cayeron al piso ¿No? — Pregunto en forma de broma, pero viendo que el joven no titubea con la mirada que tenia se sentía un poco tonta.

— No… Solo quería dártelo como forma de disculpa por tropezarme. Y por no recordar tú nombre…

"Y también para deshacerme de esto." No lo pensaba con malicia o por odio al regalo. Solo era el cansancio de haber recibido tantos dulces al punto de casi odiar el azúcar a la vista.

— Puedes compartirlo con los demás si eso quieres. — Dijo recordando la cantidad de dulces que algunas cajas llegaban a tener en su interior.

— Muchas gracias, Todoroki-san. Pero, ¿estás seguro? Digo, nuestra kouhai te lo dio como confesión. — Respondió la chica recordando dicho evento, sintiendo un poco de pena por el hecho de pensar en el esfuerzo que debió dar la chica tanto para hacer como para entregárselo.

— Ella me dijo que al menos se lo recibiera. Y creo que tú podrías disfrutarlo más que yo. Es mi forma de disculparme.

Y la joven, al ver el extraño tono de insistencia que le daba. Solo pudo suspirar y dar una pequeña sonrisa, recibiendo la caja.

— Muchas gracias, Todoroki-san. Seguro los demás lo disfrutaran.

Provocando el mismo gesto en el considerado estoico rostro del joven albino.

— No hay de que…

Y separándose de la muchacha. El joven volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez de alivio al deshacerse de un peso excesivo de azúcar. Y con la idea de haber hecho un poco feliz el día de una persona. Olvidándose de cierto rostro de la tarde.

"Supongo que esto es lo que haría All Might." Pensó recordando el actuar que podía llegar a tener su ídolo, considerando que lo que había hecho podía ser considerado una buena acción.

Acercándose a la puerta que tenía el letrero de la clase 2-A.

Se dispuso a abrirla y enterarse de un extraño fenómeno.

Un fenómeno que había dejado el mismo pensamiento a los últimos tres llegados que se encontraban a sus espaldas, viendo que ya no quedaba mucho para que tocara el timbre y el inicio de un nuevo día de clases.

"¿Dónde están las chicas?"

* * *

— ¡Correeeee!

Podía sentir el sudor recorriendo su frente. Las lágrimas escapar de sus ojos. El aire escapando de sus pulmones. Peor aún. Podía saborear la sangre en su boca.

Oscuridad. Todo lo que dejaba atrás era oscuridad.

No podía ver nada. No podía sentir el piso. Lo único que lograba escuchar eran sus propios latidos. Latidos que venían a una velocidad de cien por hora por cada paso que daba en el vacío. Solo podía correr en el infinito vacío que lo rodeaba. Una vacío tan vasto y oscuro que hacía ver al propio universo como un chiste mal contado. Porque en ese lugar, al menos podías tener varios azes de luz bailando ante tus ojos. Al menos tenías algo donde guiarte.

El no.

No tenía. No podía. Por más que deseara. Por más que suplicara. Por más que las lágrimas y el aliento se le escapara del cuerpo.

No se lo permitían.

Aun así.

Su terquedad era la suficiente para que su cuerpo siguiera corriendo. Corriendo en ese infinito vacío. Deseoso de escapar de ese dolor imperceptible pero evidente.

Debía escapar. Escapar de ese mundo de dolor. De ese infierno en tierra. De ese abismo llamado hogar.

Debía hacerlo. Por ellos. Por los que dejó atrás. Por el que lo obligo a correr a pesar de sentir sus piernas desaparecer. Debía correr.

Y aquel pequeño y deseoso az de luz lo motivaba aún más.

Se hacía más grande. Y más grande por cada paso que daba.

Sentía que el aire se le escapaba. Sus ojos lloraban. Su boca gritaba por la felicidad que lo rodeaba. Cada paso que daba. Cada metro que recorría.

Era un paso más a su libertad. A su felicidad. A sus esperanzas.

Su realidad.

— Pobre… joven…

Pero debía saberlo.

No.

No era cuestión de saberlo o no.

Era evidente. Era real. Era su realidad. La realidad que debía enfrentar.

Por más que corriera. Por más gritara. Por más que llorara.

Debía aceptar la realidad. La realidad que le toco vivir. Que le obligaron a vivir.

Debía saberlo. Más aun al ver como aquel deseoso az de luz desaparecía en la oscuridad. Al sentir unas suaves manos rodear su rostro. Al sentir unas dulces y olvidables palabras llegar a sus oídos. Y unas delgadas y frías agujas penetrar la carne y los músculos de su espalda hasta llegar a los huesos. Cediendo su cuerpo ante la propia oscuridad.

Este era su realidad. Y solo le quedaba aceptarlo.

Siendo aquel pequeño az de luz a la distancia.

El último y feliz recuerdo.

De su realidad.

* * *

 **#Tengotrabajoshastaelcuelloyextrañomiocio.**

 **Creo que esto simplifica lo que ha provocado mi falta de actividad. Eso y también la falta de inspiración que me ha atacado. Pero ya falta poco para que este libre. Mientras tanto, al menos logre hacer esto.**

 **Por cierto. ¿Vieron los varios cambios al summanry? El título en si no me convencía del todo. Eso y que se me había olvidado añadir otros varios detalles. Pero no importa.**

 **¿Qué piensan? ¿Muy corto? ¿Muy lento? ¿Algo extraño? ¿No influye mucho? Bueno… Ese último tal vez sí, pero todo a su tiempo digo yo, ya lo verán.**

 **Bien, ahora a responder las review del capítulo anterior:**

 **(L Nowi): Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tu consideración. Espero que esta** **historia sea de tu agrado, de aquí ha futuro.**

 **Crixus316: *Suspiro* Como extraña tus reviews. Me alegra ver que te gusto. Y lamento nuevamente romper tu kokoro, como que últimamente se me ha dado el deseo de destrozar sueños. No sé porque. Solo espero que puedas dejar otra de esas review constructivas, que siempre son útiles. Gracias por tu tiempo y espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Y como veo que hubo muchos que dejaron favoritos y follow, a pesar de no saber lo que vendría por la falta de información. También muchas gracias. Eso también alegra (Aunque no tanto como una review. Okno.)**

 **Dejen una review si hubo algo que les gusto o que no.**

 **Muchas gracias. Y que tengan un buen día.**

 **¡Plus ultra!**

 **P.D: Feliz cumpleaños a nuestro querido Horikoshi Kouhei. Por traernos una historia tan entretenida con personajes muy curiosos.**

 **Y también. Un gran sentido pésame por uno de los mayores héroes de este medio.**

 **Porque con el simple deseo de hacer algo de la forma más desinteresada posible.**

 **Pudo cambiar a todo el mundo.**

 _Descansa en paz._

 _Stan Lee._

 _1992-2018_


End file.
